


Slipping

by Past_SutureStein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Love Languages, Married Life, White Rose - Freeform, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Past_SutureStein/pseuds/Past_SutureStein
Summary: After moving in together Weiss wonders how Ruby will do a certain thing. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> There is one(1) f-bomb.

Weiss sighed as she finally set down her scroll. She and Ruby had taken time off for the wedding and honeymoon, naturally. Thankfully, Blake reminded them that they also needed to finish up the move-in process right afterwards and to take a couple extra days for it, which was a good idea. They’d gotten everything they needed immediately unpacked and sorted out so they could start actually living together.

It was, to Weiss' surprise, rather adorable and fun.

She put in plenty of hard work at her actual job and in her relationship with Ruby. Weiss had been prepared for just as much effort and work needing to be done to move in together. Yet again, she had discounted her wife and how at ease Ruby made Weiss feel about darn near everything.

With Blake and Yang showing up early with coffee and breakfast, the combined strength and semblances of everyone made so much of it go by faster than Weiss had anticipated. They had even had time to do grocery shopping and grab some cleaning supplies, so they were basically set until something innocuous came up.

So here she was, checking up on work emails, with the rest of today and tomorrow still technically on vacation.

_ It’s fine, they won’t burn down the building while I’m gone. _

Weiss looked down as her stomach rumbled.

_ I suppose I should see what Ruby is up to and we should have some lunch. _

Walking into the kitchen, Weiss spotted Ruby at the counter with sandwich supplies out. Back to the entryway Weiss had entered, it seemed her wife hadn’t noticed her walk in.

Thinking to sneak up with a surprise hug, as Ruby herself was so fond of doing, Weiss paused when she saw the bread bag open on the counter still.

_ Oh… Perhaps I don't truly know what kind of person Ruby is yet. I shall observe her. _

Weiss quietly waited by the edge of the counter, still not having announced her presence. She kept her eyes nervously on the open bread bag. Occasionally her glance darted to Ruby, who stood unknowing, continuing to make a sandwich, not wrapping up the bread.

Weiss felt the tension begin to get to her. _ Will she seal it? Will she just spin and tuck?? Will she just leave it open on the counter?!? _

The thought of Ruby leaving the bread out to get stale and attract bugs brought Weiss to sink into a chair at the kitchen table, finally making a noise that Ruby heard.

That caused her to glance over her shoulder. “Oh, hey Wife- I mean Weiss. I'm making a sandwich, you want one?”

Caught off guard, Weiss blushed and looked away to the side. “Are you going to do that all the time now?” She said with a small cough that was definitely not a covered-up giggle. Weiss Rose did not get giddy and giggle like a child.

“Probably for a while, yes. It’s nice to be able to say. Plus it’s still making you giggle and blush. You look so adorable I can’t help it.” Ruby grinned as Weiss squirmed under her loving gaze.

Okay, so maybe she did giggle. She supposed she had every right to do so now.

“So was that a yes or no on the sandwich?”

Weiss looked back at Ruby and saw the still open bread bag. She’d gotten distracted, and so easily! Curse her bubbly and sweet Rose.

“Sure. Thank you, Ruby.” Apart from the wife comment, she was also still charmed by Ruby’s no hesitation offer. It was all the acts of service Ruby did for her that kept making her fall deeper in love. The grand gestures, like when Ruby had proposed, were, of course, wonderful. It was all the little ones that seemed to pop up all over the place that Weiss constantly told herself to never take for granted.

It filled her with love every time. It had taken Weiss longer to accept, but much less time to see, that Ruby did these things for Weiss. Not like all the other suitors who were after money, power, or physical gratification. Ruby’s motives had always been purely and simply about Weiss.

She sighed happily as she watched Ruby pull out more bread for another sandwich.

Remembering her initial idea of a sneak hug, Weiss got up and pretended to reach into the cupboard near Ruby for a cup.

“Eeep! Hey there, I’ve got a knife here, ya know.” Ruby’s hand holding the butterknife hadn’t even slipped when she felt Weiss’ arms slip around her stomach.

“Hmm, well, you’ll just have to be extra careful with me here won’t you?” Weiss hummed. This was how Ruby loved to receive affection. It had taken some getting used to, but Weiss was determined not to let the coldness of her upbringing reflect in her relationship with Ruby. If she could make her wife blush or even just be happy with the smallest of touches, then she’d do her damnedest to incorporate contact into their lives. Especially since now there was so much more time they could spend together.

Ruby had nothing to say to that, just sighed happily as Weiss gave a gentle squeeze and rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder.

Weiss spotted the bread bag again, still open after Ruby had grabbed more bread for Weiss’s sandwich.

_ Okay. I guess it's not that big a deal, whichever way she rewraps bread... I can live with it. _

As Ruby finished up, Weiss got to feel all the torso muscles moving beneath her fingers, arms, and against her front. When Ruby finally reached for the bread bag, Weiss felt her breath catch. She may have decided she could live with it or train Ruby the right way if needed, but she still needed to know!

Ruby, still content with the Weiss hug, stood the bread up on its end and gently squeezed the plastic close to get the most air out without squishing the bread inside. She then swiftly grabbed right above the bread and gave it a spin.

Weiss let out a small sigh of relief and felt the bit of tension in her limbs ease, glad Ruby wasn’t intending to simply leave it out in the open air. As she chastised herself for thinking Ruby would be like that, she saw Ruby reach for something she hadn’t seen.

Blocked from view by the bread the entire time was the twist tie that had sealed the bag in the first place. Ruby had grabbed it and, without letting any air back in, deftly slipped it around and retwisted it to seal the bag.

Weiss felt her face grow warm. That was just because she was right against Ruby. Or because she could feel all of Ruby’s powerful back and ab muscles moving. Yes, that was it, feeling each minor movement and twitch was causing this reaction in her. All from Ruby making a sandwich… that was so much better.

“Umm, babe?” Ruby softly cleared her throat, something Weiss felt more than heard. “As much as I love Weiss cuddles, I need to put the stuff away now. So,” Ruby trailed off as she pointedly looked at the arms encircling her. She couldn’t exactly see Weiss’ face from this angle. A fact Weiss was immensely glad of as she mentally shook herself.

“Well, I suppose I can release you.” Weiss played it off as reluctance, slowly withdrawing her arms. She made sure to let her fingers trace over muscles she knew Ruby was particularly fond of having touched. Finally she let her grip on Ruby go, but not before adding a slight pinch to a certain backside.

“Hey! That is my personal butt!” Ruby yelped as she skittered out of reach.

“I don’t know, you did sign a contract, that means half of what’s yours is mine now.” Weiss smiled softly, lingering in the warm glow she never would have guessed she could get from something so simple as being domestic with Ruby.

“I’m pretty sure they don’t mean that half,” Ruby mock glowered as she tucked the peanut butter back in the fridge.

“Well, as you keep pointing out, I am your wife now, that just makes it my prerogative.” Weiss smirked haughty and leaned backwards on the counter.

Ruby returned it with a sultry smile of her own. “Really now? My butt is your prerogative?” She had crossed the kitchen and was doing her best to use her extra 5 inches of height to tower over Weiss.

“Yes,” Weiss replied, completely unfazed.

“Hmmmm… Ya know, we should get married more often if this is how you’re gonna behave. I suppose getting used to being  _ your prerogative _ wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

“You are utterly ridiculous,” Weiss said softly as she leaned in to give Ruby a kiss.

“Well, I learned from the best,” Ruby replied even quieter, leaning in herself, eyelids half closed.

“Sandwich is done by the way,” Ruby said at full volume, turning away from the kiss suddenly, leaving Weiss wanting.

Weiss shook her head slightly before taking the offered plate, “Dolt, such a tease.” Glancing down, she finally got a look at the creation Ruby made for her.

“Oh, I forgot to ask. It's peanut butter and fried bologna. Old family recipe. Is that okay? I can make you something else if you’d prefer.” Ruby looked at Weiss, slightly nervous for the first time all day.

Weiss’ brain filled with static as she tried to process what was in front of her. Lips closed tight to avoid gagging, she looked away from it.

She looked at the bread bag, neatly tied and set to the side. It practically glowed where it sat, perfectly resealed.

Looking back at Ruby, Weiss’ face transformed into a warm smile. She knew Ruby would make her something else if she asked. Wouldn’t even hesitate or be upset if Weiss didn’t like the sandwich. She would be more than happy to eat both sandwiches and make something more suited to Weiss’ palate.

“Eh, fuck it,” Weiss said as she took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm making myself a sandwich...
> 
> I was hungry but I had to pause to write the rough idea of this down. Willing to post what amounts to the outline/prompt for this out if asked. It's all of like 3/4 of a page and that's only cause it's written kinda like a script. Wrote it initially as just You and S.O. so if anyone wants it, just ask, will post or dm.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta's, putting up with my bs. And editing this despite Play it Again Ruby still needs working on...  
> [PhoenixCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCat) and [Matchappreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated)
> 
> Oh, and since PhoenixCat wanted to know. In general I was picturing it was mostly team RWBY and maybe team JNPR who helped with the moving in. I suppose there would be plenty of others with helpful semblances for lifting and arranging but... too many people and you'll start getting in each other's way. The one he was mostly concerned about I think is Qrow. Sadly, I think Qrow would keep his distance until most of the things were done, his semblance probably not conducive to keeping breakables around. He'd maybe drop off a surprisingly nice bottle of wine as a house-warming gift though.


End file.
